Love game
by blueangelRS
Summary: Two guys completely different who don't know the topic of love... Will they find it? Will they fall in love? All of this because of a game?… Please read it… this story is written by my friend Himeno in Italian language and I just translate it in English
1. prologue

_Love game_

_Author: Himeno_

_Translated by: blueangelRS_

_*first part is Raf's POV and the second is Sulfus's._

* * *

**_Prologue_**

I was walking around the city. The shops were all on sale and it was a real invitation for me and my dear friends, Urie and Dolce. We love shopping! Dolce especially with his craze for sunglasses …

Ooops! I forget to introduce myself. My name is Raf Seraphim and I am the only daughter of the rich family business: Seraphim. My mother died giving me the light and my father runs the company from morning to night. Although he has many commitments, he always manages to devote the time. Even as a child.

Now I'm 15 and I have two wonderful friends that I do not ever feel alone. Urie is good in photography and has dark skin, curly hair tied in pigtails and two beautiful violet eyes. Dolce, she has flowing pink hair, two eyes of the same color and a great love for shopping. And me? Simple! Long blonde hair with a side ponytail, red mash on the fringe, blue eyes and I love to wear sport clothes. Nothing special. I am a girl like the others who does not intend to become an entrepreneur like his father. I do not want to ruin my life behind an office! I'd rather be a housewife and a good wife. Oh yeah! I did not say that I can do all the manual work. I taught them my Lorraine. She's a wonderful woman who raised me as a mother, but lately I must talk about sex and weird guys. But I'm almost a woman now. If my dad hear it, he would be upset. he is very jealous of me because I am his joy , his light and his angel . he put me in a high tower just to make me stay away from the boys.. I still do not know the topic " love." Too soon for me. And now ... my life has changed . Strange but true ! All for a game...

* * *

I have to wake up early on Sunday to go to the agency! That bastard ,my mother! She makes me to do business in this young age. After all, I still have 16 years and I want to enjoy myself. Be transgressive! .After work, I always leave with my band, The Devil, and make some noise. It is our daily: annoy people and be really bad!

My name is Sulfus Zolfanello . Everyone knows my being. I'm the best! I have hair black hair, amber eyes and a red star on the left eye . Tell me if I'm not like devils! And I'm proud too. Misconduct, horrible grades in school, love of rock and brawls ... A hellish life that I love.

My mother, Temptel Zolfanello, raised me. My father died before I was born, and she gave me the idea to grow to be a great entrepreneur. Now my mother is in charge of the family business and become an adult who is just waiting to replace it. But who the hell wants that firm shit ?! me to be behind an office and do all the business ? Never! I prefer to run away from home and move to Hawaii. Maybe with some beautiful babe, who knows? All are crazy about me and I'm not crazy about any of them. No girl has ever made me fall in love. But unfortunately I did not know that soon ... I've changed my mind.


	2. Chapter 1

_Love game_

_Author: Himeno_

_Translated by: blueangelRS_

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Ugh! The school never ends. I have nothing against it but the hours seem never to pass. It spent three hours and a minute to the bell recreation. Now I was following the teaching of Italian. I have a satisfactory average in all subjects that makes me proud of my intelligence. I do not care and never will matter to me what other people think. I am just myself.

Driiiiiiiiin!

Here's the melody to the ears of every student. And as always, Urie and Dolce lead me on the terrace, talking about gossip and more. We are in the same class , and therefore we are together almost all day. I love my friends and I don't wanna trade it against anything in the world.

-Raf ! Hey Raf ! - Called Dolce.

\- What is it, Dolce? -

\- Look at that! –

And she makes me see an article in a magazine for teenagers . An interview on a certain Sulfus Zolfanello. How strange! I seem to have heard that name somewhere but not because I read or heard somewhere. Oh yeah! I have to mention my father, Arkhan . The guy is already a businessman for his 16 years and his mother helps the company to increase . He and my father must have entered into a contract lately. I have to admit that it is very nice to see the photo in the magazine.

\- Don't you think that he is really cool ? - Asks the girl with pink hair.

\- Umm ... not bad -

-Oh come on, Raf ! For you the male genders are all the same. But that will happen one day, you will stuck into the trap called "love " - continued Dolce .

\- for now I do not care -

\- You will see, that day will come soon, my friend. I can feel it - Urie said .

ouch ! When Urie has feelings , They will happen I was hoping that this time it was not true

* * *

this stupid day of school! today brawl with that moron in next class . as If he is looking for trouble. If it was not for being fooled by the flattery of that whore, Kabale , he would not be stumbled in me. Not that I care about Kabale , the most sexy of school ! But, for me, any excuse is good to go wild in fights.

I'm getting out of school and as usual , my mother sent the driver to take me straight to the Agency. Never a moment pause! What a pain in the ass that woman! Well , After all, I've taken a lot from her . Both have cunning beauty .her amber eyes , long hair purple and too much makeup . her character look damn attractive

. However , I must say that Temptel Zolfanello is a person that leaves you plenty of privacy. She only wants to be useful in company and the rest is not important. For example, I can ride a bike where I want, make some noise and much more that whisks me in the head. Precisely for this reason that I love that witch ,my mother.

tonight you will go with Mr. Serafini ? - Asks Gas inside the car .

\- why it is so important for you? -

Nothing but I'm just curious to know what are you doing in his office for two weeks -

\- You know why I meet Mr. Serafini ? -

-No-

\- Then I'll tell you . You know that I, every damn night I go to new places and just two weeks ago in a pub I met that old entrepreneur -

And why he was there? -

Ah ah ah ... he played gambling . Yeah, my dear ! The great Serafini took the craze of the game and tonight he will finally ruin -

\- Do you mean that every night you went to his office to play with him secretly gambling ? -

\- Exactly -

\- And he almost lost everything? -

\- Yeah. I do not know how much he misses but I'm sure he has left little or nothing -

\- You are great , Sulfus ! The company will have no rival in less -

\- Another victory for the most mythical of the planet! -

Just see! Tonight will be my umpteenth win against my rival . Nobody has ever beat Sulfus Zolfanello !


	3. Chapter 2

Love game

Author: Himeno

Translate: blueangelRS

* * *

Chapter 2

That day I returned early from school; because my father wanted to tell something important to me. The night before, he had told me with a look so serious that worried me a lot. What was going on?

I went home. A five-storey palace that could almost compete with the palace of Versailles. The residence of the Seraphim generations. I went into the living room, I put my backpack on the couch and went into the kitchen, where I was sure that I would find my darling Lorraine. The nurse who raised me as if I was his daughter. I owe her a lot. She always gave me attention without ever missing maternal affection that I had not because I have not met my mother. From the descriptions of dad, was a beautiful woman with long blonde hair and lovely blue eyes. Her Character was sweet, kind, caring and with a tendency to help others as much as she could. He always told me that I resemble her as a drop of water but I never believed it. I really wanted to meet her instead those words. See the angel who brought me into the world.

-Hello Lorraine! Where is Dad now? - I ask the woman who was about fifty years with eyes and short black hair.

-Hello baby! Your father is in the office as usual. Imagine if you detach him from there! And 'incorrigible with his business-said pausing for a moment from her to do work on stove.

-Ah-ah ... I be right there. Ah! Lorena? -

-Yes? -

-I cannot wait to eat your delicious lunch-I said, winking in and out of the kitchen. I had noticed that she was cooking my favorite dish. The crab soup. Ahhhh ... what a pleasure! Have I said that I love this woman?

I went to dad's office and found him sitting there in front of the desk with a worried look. a man of fifty, with gray hair put back with hairspray and blue eyes.

-Hello Dad! - I greeted him with awakening him from his thoughts.

-Oh! Hello darling! Everything went well at school? -

-All right. What did you want to talk about? -

Raf listen ... this is a very serious thing-

-What's going on? - I asked worriedly.

-Our agency is going to ruin-she said in a whisper. I understand how much it cost him to tell me.

-W-what? -

-I'm sorry, dear. Unfortunately I had problems and some business went bad-

-Dad! if you want I can sell some clothes, shoes, accessories and ... -

-No! I do not want you to do this. Forgive me, child. I promise I'll try to remedy-

-ok

-My angel ... You're just like your mother- he tells me stroking my cheek.

-I know. I always remember you her- I tell him smiling sweetly.

-master! Raf! Lunch is ready! – Lorraine Called me and Dad.

-We are coming - I replied.

-You go. I'll come later-

-Ok- I went to the dining room. I was so exited; crab soup. My favorite!

* * *

What a boring fucking with those faces that stretch forever. I can understand that because they are the ass-licker "almost" the head of an important firm of perfumes but they should not overdo it. This time I decided to take the bike to go to Serafini. Both our two companies are not so far away. company of Serafini always has been our number one rival. But tonight there will be no obstacles to my entrepreneurial power.

I joined the company in a short time and entered. But this time in the hallway, before you go to the office, I found myself on someone. We were both on the ground and then I saw a long blonde hair.

-Hey! Do you want to move, clumsy? - I told her while we were still on the ground. Her face was hidden on my chest.

-Oh Excuse me! -I saw her standing up and finally show two beautiful blue gems. She was a girl of about 15 years with long blond hair and sky blue eyes. Not bad!

-Then get glasses! You need it!-I complained.

-But how dare you? I apologized, what else do you want? - Asked me angrily.

-What else I want from you? Well! How about going out and have fun with me one of these nights? - I asked her with all the charm which I was capable.

-see in dreams! Forget it! Farewell - and she ran away.

That little angel! she refused me! How it is possible? she was the first person who refused me. I have not even asked her name. And oh! It is not the end of the world. Thank goodness that the sea is full of fish!

I entered the old man's office and I found him, as usual, ready to defeat. what would have bet this time? What does it matter? In the end, he will lose everything by my hand.

Read more ...


	4. Chapter 3

_Love game_

_Author: Himeno_

_Translate: blueangelRS_

* * *

**Chapter 3**

After exit from Dad's office, I went to sleep with Urie and told her about my meeting with that rude boy.

"Come on Raf! The men are like this" she told me.

"Not All! Gabi is different. he makes me feel loved and protected and respects me as a Queen"

" it is Natural, Raf! You two know each other since you wore a diaper and your engagement was combined when you were 3 years old."

"He is a classic good guy who all would like but you know that ..."

"what?"

"What I feel for him is only the love for a brother. I'll never see him as my future husband…"

"Then why don't you break the engagement?"

"It will disappoint many people… " I said sadly. My life has already decided and I cannot help it.

"Oh my friend!" she said as she hugged me. "you must decide your life. I know that your father has made choices only for your own good but it is your life."

"Please, Urie! Do not talk about it anymore. Gabi loves me and this is enough for me, ok?"

_'Just this! I just need to have someone to love me to accept him as my husband. Love ... as we all know, I still do not know what it is but I only know that it takes two seconds to love. Unfortunately, in my relationship with Gabi there never will be and I'm terribly sorry because he deserves all the love in the world for the patience that shows me.'_

"Ok. Change the subject, what did your father said?"

"it isn't good news, unfortunately. Our company is going to ruin…"

"What? B-but how?"

" I only said that it will seek to remedy but his gloomy face made me understand that there are many hopes ."I admitted sad. What will happen now?

"Sorry, Raf. You know that whatever you ask me, I can ask my father_"

"Thank you, Urie. but I cannot accept." I said, interrupting her.

"Why? Our families have been friends for a long time and it would be a normal loan."

" please, don't Insist. I know my father, he never asks for a loan especially from his friend."

"Ok. I do not insist, but remember that I'm there to help you, understand?"

"Yes, my sweet Urie! You're the best friend I could wish for." I said, hugging her hard. I would not know how to do without my dear friends. They are the most beautiful gift that life has given me.

* * *

" I bet that this is the last play, my old Serafini." I said with a devilish smile. That old man had played everything. He owns only the house now.

"Are you sure?! I have to win in order to redeem every things."

" you're so stubborn! Unfortunately, there is only the home to bet and if you lose it, you will end up sleeping under a bridge."

" I do not mind .my family is the most important thing for me." old man said. You could see a mile away that idiot was the limit.

"So Now! I bet you do not even know my desire to play this game with you." I said, hitting the mark. His guilty look said it all. And good entrepreneur decrepit! Mind to his family. I must say I'm starting to like.

-oh and about that, You really have a gorgeous secretary!..." I kept thinking about the girl who had accidentally collided before.

" secretary?"

"Yes. The beautiful blonde who was out of your office. You have good taste in girls, congratulations! But I give my advice, be careful when you want her in your bed, because she is so stubborn!..." I said casually. We entrepreneurs are always surrounded by whores . suddenly,The face of the old man changed. Who knows why he reacted like that!

" HOW DARE YOU?! SHE IS NOT 'MY SECRETARY' BUT MY DAUGHTER ,RAF! - Shouted angrily as never before.

Ah, now I understand! Well! I understand him if he is so angry. I practically called his daughter a whore!

"So, she is your daughter eh?" I said slyly. Then her name is Raf ... Ummm ... I've got an idea.

"so, Serafini. Maybe I found your salvation…"

" What do you mean?" he asked, confused.

" I am willing to trade all that I took previous games but in return, I want you to bet your beautiful daughter. ok? "…..

To be continued ...

* * *

Sooooo,what do you thing? I know it's boring but I promise you that it will become interesting!

Anyway, I think Sulfus is so rude! Do you agree?


	5. Chapter 4

**_Love game_**

**_Author: Himeno_**

**_Translate by :blueangelRS_**

**Chapter 4**

* * *

What a strange feeling! I got the feeling that soon something will happen that will change my life. I can't explain. Of course I've never been a sensible girl but maybe my hunch is real. Oh well! Do not think about it anymore. Now I should try to sleep and that's it. I've stopped chatting with my friend for half an hour. I'm lying on the bed in darkness and I still have not fallen asleep. It's so weird for a sleepyhead like me!

-are you still awake? – Urie asked in the darkness. So even she wasn't asleep.

-yes-

-You Are strange, Raf. Usually ,you fall asleep after two seconds you hit the bed. Are you still thinking about your father? -

-No, Urie. It's another reason. I cannot figure it out but I feel strange-

-You're Afraid that the shoes that you saw yesterday are bought by someone else? -

-What?! -

\- I was just kidding! Come on, tell me how you feel-

-I feel That my life will change. I do not know whether for better or for worse, but maybe I'm thinking too much-

-I Do not ever underestimate your feelings, Raf. Some feelings become true-

-Actually, I'm just worried about your feelings. Your sensitivity is amazing-

-it's a gift from god! - she said, smiling proudly.

I laughed seeing her expression so childish and full of pride at the same time.

-Oh laugh! I was tired of seeing you with that sullen face. -

-Yes- I said replacing the laughter into a smile.

-Well, But we have school tomorrow .we should go to sleep. I don't want to wait for a sleepyhead!-

-Ehy! Who's sleepyhead?! -

-Good night Raf- she simply said, turning to sleep.

-Oh No, my dear! You cannot go to sleep! I'm not a sleepyhead! -

-Ah ha ha ... okay, Raf- she said, laughing.

-Uffa! - I said, pouting like a child.

-Okay Okay, Goodnight- she didn't say more and went to sleep.

-Good night-

Tomorrow we will continue the conversation, my friend! You'll see.

* * *

-M-But are you crazy? - old Seraphim asked incredulously and looked at me like I was loony.

-No. I assure you that I'm not!-

-You Realized what you said? YOU WANT MY DAUGHTER? SHE'S NOT AN OBJECT TO WIN- he said, slamming his hands on the table. he was so angry.

-So What? In business, everything is permitted. And I want to remind you that you are almost bankrupting -

\- The bankrupt is better than leaving Raf in your hands. -

\- Think of your daughter. A little while ago, you said that you are doing this for your family. But I don't think the same thing.-

-What Does it mean? -

-Think. If I win this time, you and your precise daughter will lose everything. If you give her to me, I'll make sure that she has the life of a Queen. Do not you think this comfortable life is better than the one she's going to have? -

-But If I win, I would have both my belongings and Raf-

-It won't happen because you're always losing. At least, I will give you the opportunity to keep the house, even the company, if you give me your daughter. -

But what am I saying? Why I do this? I can destroy it completely, but then why am I trying so hard to get her daughter Raf? She isn't a rare gem! Maybe the old man has the right to say that I'm crazy.

-Why Is this? Why are you trying to have my child? -

So much for the little girl! Here's another of the usual dad jealous fools who do not understand yet that her daughter has grown up. But the old man has read my mind?

-This Should not affect them. I gave you the right to choose .now it's up to you to give me an answer, and quickly, before I lose my patience.-

-Okay ... I accept.- he whispered.

\- Good ... Mr. Serafini.-

\- But I want to add one thing. If you win, you have to promise me that you'll respect my daughter and once I found the money to get back everything, she will also return -

-Agreed. – it's like that I don't know he will never find that money.

-Well. Now we play. the cards will decide the fate of my poor daughter-

-How poetic! Come on!- I took the cards.

The poker was short and the old man lost as I had said.

-Well, Mr. Serafini. I'll give you time until tomorrow to tell your daughter about her new life . I'll send a limo to take her to the house of Zolfanellos. Now I'm leaving. Goodbye, Serafini- I said and walked away.

The old man does not know that the promises I made were useless. I do not keep one. Poor naive. You will see how I'll keep my word and respect his daughter…

To be continued ...


End file.
